User blog:BlurayOriginals/Super Smash Bros. Character Changes Ideas
The time to Smash for a fourth time is coming close and to celebrate, I've put together this blog to keep track of characters, elements, stages and speculation, about Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. for 3DS. Updates *11/7/13- Marth confirmed! *11/15/13- Mario Galaxy stage confirmed Smashers Meet the 18 smashers! Mario Revealed: June 11, 2013 It's Plumber Boy! You'd have to have been on CRACK to not expect Mario to come back, especially on day 1. The mascot of Smash hasn't changed much but what'd you expect? He's retained his special moves from the last game: Super Jump Punch, Fireball, Cape and....F.LU.D.D. Other than that good ol' Jumpan has received a brighter color pallete still has all 3 of his Brawl taunts. He's also keeping his following moves in this installment: Neutral attack combo, Dash attack, All tilts All smashes, All aerials, Forward throw and Fast edge attack. His F.L.U.D.D produces a bigger splash and his Down Smash. Other than that don't expect any new tricks from this ol' veteran...for now. SSB4 Mario Screen 1.jpg|Mario about to Sex Kick Bowser. SSB4 Mario Screen 2.jpg|Mario clashes fists with Villager. SSB4 Mario Screen 3.jpg|Mario takes his hat off in honor to Skyloft. SSB4 Mario Screen 4.jpg|Mario finishes his Forward Smash Attack. SSB4 Mario Screen 5.jpg|Mario using his up aerial on Kirby. SSB4 Mario Screen 6.jpg|Mario plays some Football with Wii Fit Trainer's customized ball. SSB4 Mario Screen 7.jpg|Mario prepares for combat in Super Smash Brothers for 3DS. SSB4 Mario Screen 8.jpg|Mario runs towards Thunder Jolt. SSB4 Mario Screen 9.jpg|Mario and Samus duking it out in Arena Ferox. SSB4 Mario Screen 10.jpg|Mario reflecting a projectile. Link Revealed: June 11, 2013 The wielder of the Master Sword is back, as to be expected. While it was expected Link would take on his Skyward Sword incarnation he instead stood with his Twilight Princess desing. Except with a lighter pallette. His Neutral attack 3, forward smash, neutral aerial, back aerial, Hero's Bow, Spin Attack, and Bomb are all unchanged but it's currently unknown if the Gale Boomerang will be replaced. Just be ready for his courageous return in Super Smash Brothers 4. SSB4 Link Screen 1.jpg|Link is ready for battle. SSB4 Link Screen 2.jpg|Link prepares to slash at Bowser's arm. SSB4 Link Screen 3.jpg|Link lets out his battle cry on the Battlefield. SSB4 Link Screen 4.jpg|Link delivers some fearsome slashes on Mario. SSB4 Link Screen 5.jpg|Link standing in the Battlefield. SSB4 Link Screen 6.jpg|Link and Pit practice some bow and arrow. SSB4 Link Screen 7.jpg|Samus and Link have a bomb-off. SSB4 Link Screen 8.jpg|Link balances in the 3DS version of Battlefield. SSB4 Link Screen 9.jpg|Link prepares to counter Charge Shot. SSB4 Link Screen 10.jpg|Link encounters his cartoony doppelganger manning the Spirit Train. Samus Revealed: June 11, 2013 Samus is back and more badass than before! Yeah, that's possible. Now dawning her Other M style armor, Samus is ready to fight. Still keeping Charge Shot, Bomb, Missle (Screw Attack's fate is currently unknown) and her infamously devastating Zero Laser, Samus is ready to take on nearly any opponent. Samus forward smash is no longer a simple elbow but now an explosive arm shot, and even more dangerous, it's faster than her previous Smash Attack. Forward tilt, dash attack, back aerial and up aerial are the same but even still she's as dangerous as ever. SSB4 Samus Screen 1.jpg|Samus fires a missile at Kirby and poor lil' Mario gets in the line of fire. SSB4 Samus Screen 2.jpg|Samus poses in front of Dr. Wily's Castle. SSB4 Samus Screen 3.jpg|Link dodges an explosive attack from Samus. SSB4 Samus Screen 4.jpg|Samus takes a knee at the Battlefield. SSB4 Samus Screen 5.jpg|Samus attempts delivering a swift kick to Mega Man and Pikachu. SSB4 Samus Screen 6.jpg|Samus fires the Zero Laser in HD. SSB4 Samus Screen 7.jpg|Samus drops a bomb and prepares her Charge Shot. SSB4 Samus Screen 8.jpg|Samus attempts to Back Aerial Mario before he finishes charging his forward smash. SSB4 Samus Screen 9.jpg|Samus lays a bomb. SSB4 Samus Screen 10.jpg|Samus and Kirby check out the Gerudo Valley. Kirby Revealed: June 11, 2013 Well would you look at that! It's Kirby of the Stars! Much brighter than his dull Brawl incarnation Kirby is back with full color! The legendary pink puff ball of tuff is back with Inhale, Final Cutter, Stone and Hammer! Thwomp can now transform into a more modern look. If it ain't broke don't fix it! Which is what's happened with his Neutral infinite, neutral aerial, forward aerial and down aerial. Needless to say, Kirby's gonna take a real bite out of this installment. SSB4 Kirby Screen 1.jpg|Kirby delivers a fearsome blow to the crotch. SSB4 Kirby Screen 2.jpg|Kirby waves high to the camera. SSB4 Kirby Screen 3.jpg|Kirby delivers a Final Cutter to Mario. SSB4 Kirby Screen 4.jpg|Kirby ducks to dodge a drill missile from Mega Man. SSB4 Kirby Screen 5.jpg|Kirby delivers a Downward Ariel on Fox. SSB4 Kirby Screen 6.jpg|Kirby gets stuck and he obviously needs some help. SSB4 Kirby Screen 7.jpg|Kirby finishes the Final Cutter. SSB4 Kirby Screen 8.jpg|Kirby hammers the fingers of a barely clinging Bowser. SSB4 Kirby Screen 9.jpg|Kirby hangs on the edge as Pikachu suffers a fatal fall. SSB4 Kirby Screen 10.jpg|Mario squishes Kirby as a Nintendog watches. Fox Revealed: June 11, 2013 The formidable foe, super smasher and pro pilot is back in action! Out of commission since Star Fox 64 3D (which has been 2 years in case you forgot) Fox is ready to reclaim a spot on Nintendo's most beloved. Returning with Fire Fox, Fox Illusion and the currently yet to be fired Blaster Fox is ready to take the other smashers on. His Dash attack, forward smash, up smash, down smash and up aerial are the same as last time and Reflector has yet to be revealed. But all shall be revealed in dear time. Your move Star Fox. SSB4 Fox Screen 1.jpg|Mario dodges a swift dash kick to the chest from Fox. SSB4 Fox Screen 2.jpg|Fox uses the Fox Illusion to dash over the Arena. SSB4 Fox Screen 3.jpg|Fox dodges a swift slash from Link. SSB4 Fox Screen 4.jpg|Fox looks determined at Skyloft. SSB4 Fox Screen 5.jpg|Fox does his Up Smash, damaging both Kirby and Samus. SSB4 Fox Screen 6.jpg|Fox talks with Rush. SSB4 Fox Screen 7.jpg|Fox flaunts his taunt. SSB4 Fox Screen 8.jpg|Fox kicks around in midair. SSB4 Fox Screen 9.jpg|Mario reaches out to Fox, who is strongly to get back on the train. SSB4 Fox Screen 10.jpg|Fox stands by at the Battlefield. Pit Revealed: June 11, 2013 Arise Kid Icarus! But this time his "rised" to his Uprising form. With a seemingly totally revised moveset (aside from his Neutral combo, neutral aerial, up aerial, down aerial and Palutena's Arrow) he's seems to have an entire new arsenal at his disposal! Along with the Guardian Orbitars and Upperdash Arm it looks as if Pit has an entire new recovery replacing the Wings of Icarus, that jolts the young angel up diagonally upwards. Sure enough, Pit is ready to Smash once more! SSB4 Pit Screen 1.jpg|Pit uses the Upperdash Arm as Link is hit and Mega Man attempts shooting the angel. SSB4 Pit Screen 2.jpg|Pit taunts his foes at the Battlefield. SSB4 Pit Screen 3.jpg|Pit slashes at DK as Pikachu comes in for a Skull Bash. SSB4 Pit Screen 4.jpg|Pit is ready for battle. SSB4 Pit Screen 5.jpg|Pit flaunts his feathers. SSB4 Pit Screen 6.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer backflips to avoid some slashes from Pit. SSB4 Pit Screen 7.jpg|Pit in the second phase of his Taunt. SSB4 Pit Screen 8.jpg|Fox prepares for the Upperdash Arm. SSB4 Pit Screen 9.jpg|Pit uses his (supposed) new Up Special. SSB4 Pit Screen 10.jpg|Pit aims his bow. Donkey Kong Revealed: June 11, 2013 DK's back and ready to take you through one "heck" of a game! Returning with mostly confirmed moves (his Foward tilt, Forward smash, forward aerial, forward throw (carry animation and cargo forward throw), Spinning Kong (at a slightly slanted angle) Giant Punch, and Hand Slap) he's still ready to bring the pain. The classic Kong is still a threat on the Battlefield and shouldn't be counted out just yet. SSB4 DK Screen 1.jpg|DK misses a Giant Punch on Samus. SSB4 DK Screen 2.jpg|Donkey gives a big thumbs up on the Battlefield. SSB4 DK Screen 3.jpg|Donkey Kong finishes a devastating Spinning Kong combo on King Koopa. (ain't alliteration awesome)? SSB4 DK Screen 4.jpg|DK his both Mario and Samus with Spinning Kong. SSB4 DK Screen 5.jpg|DK doesn't seem to mind Kirby and Pikachu on his shoulders. SSB4 DK Screen 6.jpg|Mega appears a bit annoyed with DK... SSB4 DK Screen 7.jpg|Donkey MONKEYS around with the Jumbo Screen! (i'll go die now) SSB4 DK Screen 8.jpg|Donkey roams around Arena Ferox. SSB4 DK Screen 9.jpg|Donkey uses Hand Slap on Kirby and Link. SSB4 DK Screen 10.jpg|Donkey and Pikachu check out the Mushroom Kingdom. Pikachu Revealed: June 11, 2013 The mascot of Pocket Monsters is back! But who expected otherwise, eh? The volt infested mouse has become slimmer in this installment, as per usual with each new generation of Pokémon. His official artwok being strikingly similar to his Super Smash Bros. 64 artwork isn't the only thing that's similar. Pikachu has regained his Down and Side taunt along with his Dash attack, Neutral aerial, Thunder Jolt, Skull Bash, Quick Attack and Thunder. With such great moves though, he didn't need any changing. Pikachu's ready to keep representing Pokémon once more! SSB4 Pikachu Screen 1.jpg|Pikachu delivers an explosive Skull Bash to Bowser at Dr.Wily's Castle. SSB4 Pikachu Screen 2.jpg|Pikachu does some midair somersaults. SSB4 Pikachu Screen 3.jpg|Kirby flies, Pikachu falls. SSB4 Pikachu Screen 4.jpg|Kirby electrocutes Bowser and Samus. SSB4 Pikachu Screen 5.jpg|Pikachu waves to the camera. SSB4 Pikachu Screen 6.jpg|Pikachu arises from a Smash Blast and Skull Bashes Mario. SSB4 Pikachu Screen 7.jpg|Pikachu takes a nap under some shade. SSB4 Pikachu Screen 8.jpg|Kirby checks out Pikachu's confidence. SSB4 Pikachu Screen 9.jpg|Nintendog mimics Pikachu's signature taunt. SSB4 Pikachu Screen 10.jpg|Pikachu holds onto Samus as she onlooks the edge of the train. Bowser Revealed: June 11, 2013 King Koopa's back to clash with the rest of Smash! Looking much less darker scaled than in Brawl, that's not the only thing that's changed about ol' Bowser! As Sakurai enjoyed pointing out in Nintendo Direct Bowser's speed and stature have been adjusted. Now he does scrape his stuff against the ground and rather, RUNS. He stands up right as opposed to his slouching stature in Melee and Brawl. And it STILL doesn't end there. Koopa is the most changed of the cast with new moves such as: a two-footed dropkick, a dashing kick, and an aerial attack where he spins his limbs vertically! The Bowser Bomb has a larger range and his down tilt now punches instead of scratching. The only things found the same about this dude are his forward tilt, down aerial, Fire Breath, Flying Slam, and Whirling Fortress. Sure enough, you can teach and old koopa, new tricks. SSB4 Bowser Screen 1.jpg|Bowser does his two-footed drop kick on Mario. SSB4 Bowser Screen 2.jpg|Bowser OOZES with confidence...and fire. SSB4 Bowser Screen 3.jpg|Bowser runs toward the extremely evasive Villager and Mario. SSB4 Bowser Screen 4.jpg|Bowser recedes into his shell to avoid Fox's Blaster. SSB4 Bowser Screen 5.jpg|Bowser attempts assisting Villager catch a falling plant. SSB4 Bowser Screen 6.jpg|Bowser and Fox deliver clashing kicks. SSB4 Bowser Screen 7.jpg|Bowser attempts stretching with Wii Fit Trainer. SSB4 Bowser Screen 8.jpg|Bowser Flying Slams Link in Gerudo Valley. SSB4 Bowser Screen 9.jpg|Bowser attempts snagging the very nimble, Pikachu. SSB4 Bowser Screen 10.jpg|Bowser teaches a Nintendog how to lay back. Villager Revealed: June 11, 2013 Contradicting Masahiro's claims of how Smash would ruin his innocence Villager is here and ready to fight! I mean look at that smile! He hasn't been corrupted...at least yet. Ignoring the meme of him being a homicidal maniac Villager is one strong young fighter. Having an array of moves that are so many that if I copy pasted them like the plagiarist I am Villager would have like, 8 more lines than the others. Similar to everyone's favorite 2D dude Mr.Game & Watch Villager takes his moveset from numerous ideas and concepts from Animal Crossing and other games like Balloon Fighter. Sure enough, Villager's ready to take on anyone! SSB4 Villager Screen 1.jpg|Mario delivers an explosive shot to the crotch as Villager comes in for a shot. SSB4 Villager Screen 2.jpg|Villager stands proudly at his home. SSB4 Villager Screen 3.jpg|Villager chomps a tree on Mario. SSB4 Villager Screen 4.jpg|Villager dodges Donkey's forward Smash Attack. SSB4 Villager Screen 5.jpg|Villager is about to drop a plant on Link. Wonder how he'll react. SSB4 Villager Screen 6.jpg|Villager drops a bowling ball on Mario's head. Now we see some pretty harmful stuff in Smash but jeez. Could you imagine a BOWLING BALL on your head. Well you'd probably die but whatever. SSB4 Villager Screen 7.jpg|Villager delivers a fire cracker to Plumber Boy and the bounty hunter. SSB4 Villager Screen 8.jpg|Villager flies up to Beedle's Air Shop. SSB4 Villager Screen 9.jpg|Villager catches a missile from Samus. SSB4 Villager Screen 10.jpg|Villager and Bowser get into a stalemate. Mega Man Revealed: June 11, 2013 The Blue Bomber has joined Smash. Sort've revealed in an early review the Blue Bomber was very desired by most people. Oh who am I kidding pretty much everyone wanted him to be in smash, especially after seeing him in Super Smash Flash 2. Mega comes with an array of moves taken from Mega Man 1-6 (don't quote me on this, too lazy to do research atm, will fix later if necessary) and as shown in his trailer is perfectly capable of holding his own against FOUR smashers. Rock is ready to rush in and roll his opponents over! (i'm not sorry) SSB4 Mega Man Screen 1.jpg|Mega delivers a shocking blow to Fox. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 2.jpg|Mega Man stands still in front of Dr. Wily's Castle with Rush. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 3.jpg|Rock's Leaf Shield whirls Kirby's neutral aerial. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 4.jpg|Mega Man releases a Metal Blade. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 5.jpg|Mega attempts avoiding an attack from Pikachu. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 6.jpg|Mega and Mario match fists...or rather, fist to buster. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 7.jpg|Mega Man jumps as....Fox feels Villager's arm pit(?)! I don't know guys, seems pretty shady. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 8.jpg|Mega, Wii Fit Trainer and Bowser stand strong in WFT's gym. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 9.jpg|Mega stands proud in Super Smash Bros. 3DS. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 10.jpg|Rock prepares the Mega Buster for any incoming opponents. Wii Fit Trainer Revealed: June 11, 2013 Baffling everyone's mind when she was first announced, Wii Fit Trainer has weighed in! Hailing from such a strange series to pick even Masahiro himself said NO ONE, saw this coming. The Wii Fit Trainer, (along with Samus) is the only one yet to have their final smash revealed. Her Final Smash "Wii Fit", is quite the devastating move. It sends out an entire wave of WFT sillhouettes covering the entire Battlefield (literally, it looks as if the only way to escape it is to go behind her.). Her moves involve the ever plentiful arrey of excercises and yoga poses from her game, Wii Fit. Sure enough she was intially thought of a waste of a slot by many, but to the many of us believers we believed if Mr.Game and Watch could do it, so could she. Get down and give 20 for Wii Fit Trainer. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 1.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer delivers a fearsome jab to Mega and Samus. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 2.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer gracefully evades the Master Sword. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 3.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer prepares for a battle in Skyloft. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 4.jpg|Kirby and WFT stretch out. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 5.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer stretches out in front of Skyloft. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 6.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer has dazed Samus, Pit AND Fox. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 7.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer backflips in the night. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 8.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer fires her Final Smash: Wii Fit. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 9.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer and Fox do the splits. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 10.jpg|Donkey attempts balancing Wii Fit Trainer. Olimar Revealed: July 12, 2013 Captain Olimar and his Pikmin are back! Ignoring certain admins butthurt about the heroic spaceman's return Olimar is FULL of surprises! For instance, he has no Winged or Rock Pikmin at his disposal! Also: He wasn't replaced by Alph, Brit or Charlie! Revealed a day before Pikmin 3's Japanese release Olimar now dawns the Pikmin 3 suit by having the whistle visible in the suit! His Pikmin are slightly bigger but other than that Old Olly is pretty much the same regaining his forward tilt, forward smash, down smash and back aerial. Even with being basically the same Olimar and his Pikmin aren't gonna flee from the fray. SSB4 Olimar Screen 1.jpg|Mario prepares for the white Pikmin's poisonous grip. SSB4 Olimar Screen 2.jpg|Olimar and the original three Pikmin traverse the new Animal Crossing stage. SSB4 Olimar Screen 3.jpg|Fox takes the heat against a Red Pikmin. SSB4 Olimar Screen 4.jpg|Mega barely dodges Olimar's down aerial. SSB4 Olimar Screen 5.jpg|Link and Pit barely avoid the gruesome attacks of the Red and Purple Pikmin. SSB4 Olimar Screen 6.jpg|A yellow, red and white Pikmin play in the Garden of Hope. SSB4 Olimar Screen 7.jpg|Olimar and a yellow flee after a blue is mudered and a yellow is captured by King Koopa. SSB4 Olimar Screen 8.jpg|Olimar sky dives from a tree. SSB4 Olimar Screen 9.jpg|A blue, white and yellow look up to the (to them) enormous Kirby. SSB4 Olimar Screen 10.jpg|Olimar sleeps for a bit as a trio of Pikmin guard him. Luigi Revealed: August 7, 2013 Coming straight from Dream Team, Luigi is here and ready to reclaim his spot in Smash. His official artwork being him about to go down into side taunt, Luigi hasn't shown us much surprise yet keeping the third hit of his Neutral attack, dash attack, forward smash, neutral aerial, Fireball and his aforementioned planking taunt, mass pose taunt and his absoloutely devasating "Shy Kick". Other than that Luigi's pretty much the same. Although it is his year so cut him some slack. At least until next year... SSB4 Luigi Screen 1.jpg|Luigi smacks Pit with his dash attack. SSB4 Luigi Screen 2.jpg|Luigi strikes a pose like it's Mario and Luigi time. SSB4 Luigi Screen 3.jpg|Mario, Luigi and Kirby put their hands up. SSB4 Luigi Screen 4.jpg|Luigi is surprised by an spontaneously appearing Yellow Pikmin. SSB4 Luigi Screen 5.jpg|Link and Samus double team Luigi. SSB4 Luigi Screen 6.jpg|Poor Luigi hangs on for dear life. SSB4 Luigi Screen 7.jpg|DK and Bowser get in each others faces and Luigi, in shock is ready to watch the fight from an incredibly safe distance...is Wily's Castle even safe? SSB4 Luigi Screen 8.jpg|Mario and Luigi prepare to Sex Kick each other. SSB4 Luigi Screen 9.jpg|Luigi butt bumps Kirby in the face. SSB4 Luigi Screen 10.jpg|Mario sends Luigi flying...in a Luigi screen. Ugh, how degrading. It's Mario Party 9's boxart all over again. Peach Revealed: September 12, 2013 Princess Toadstool's back and like the others, is much the others is much brighter than her dull looking Brawl counterpart. Peach comes with her some standard old moves (forward aerial, back throw, dash attack, up tilt, Toad) but it appears the Princess has a new trick up her...puffy-dress-shoulder-thing. Yes, her Up Smash now features her whirling a ribbon a round her, widening the hitbox for the move! Even so, who knows what other moves of Peach's have been revamped? We can only wait to see what the royal rumbler has next in her arsenal! SSB4 Peach 1.jpg|Peach butt bumps Fox who is absolutely TERRIFIED. SSB4 Peach 2.jpg|Peach uses her Dash Attack. SSB4 Peach 3.jpg|Peach cuts Pit with her tiara. SSB4 Peach 4.jpg|Despite what you may think, Peach isn't reaching out to Mario. In fact her and Bowser are on a platform floating over the main base of the stage. And Peach is teetering over the edge, not trying to run to her love. lol moment kill SSB4 Peach 5.jpg|Peach attacks Villager and Link with her improved Up Smash. SSB4 Peach 6.jpg|Peach prepares to toss a Pikmin. SSB4 Peach 7.jpg|Peach surprises Mario with Toad. SSB4 Peach 8.jpg|Peach flashes her Up Tilt for the jumbo screen. SSB4 Peach 9.jpg|Peach checks behind herself in SSB3DS. SSB4 Peach 10.jpg|Mario prepares to save his love from the dreaded King Koopa. Toon Link Revealed: September 26, 2013 Coming to everyone as a surprise (being announced the same month as a the previous character), Toon Link is back and smash! Announced the same day as Wind Waker HD'S Japanese release Toon Link came as a shock to all who were expecting him to be replaced. He retains all of his specials other than his Side Special (very similar to Link, don't you think?) up and side taunts and his forward tilt and smash attack! Not much has changed of our toony friend other than his elusive Side Special. Let's see if he still holds up to his elder counterpart. Sonic the Hedgehog Revealed: October 1, 2013 Enter the 17th smasher Sonic! Speeding back in to my surprise the blue blur is back and ready to take on anyone who comes his way! Being a veteran who's got his own trailer he must've done something right! Right? Well his specials are all the same, much to my unamusement. He keeps his side and up taunt as well as back, down and upwards aerials. Not only that but he will be retaining his upward and downward tilts. As usual he's shown to be a speedy devil and now comes with a new stage: Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World, on the Wii U version. Hopefully Sonic's been buffed up so he can better fit the standards of smash. SSB4 Sonic Screen 1.jpg|Sonic blocks a powerful punch from Mario. SSB4 Sonic Screen 2.jpg|Sonic enjoys Lost Hex's scenery. SSB4 Sonic Screen 3.jpg|Sonic notices the ever-present Mega Man. SSB4 Sonic Screen 4.jpg|Sonic finishes dealing with Link and Luigi. SSB4 Sonic Screen 5.jpg|Pit and Fox dodge an oncoming Spin Charge from Sonic. SSB4 Sonic Screen 6.jpg|Sonic strikes a new pose in Windy Hill. SSB4 Sonic Screen 7.jpg|Sonic dodges an explosive blast from Samus' arm cannon. SSB4 Sonic Screen 8.jpg|Sonic...flees from Link? SSB4 Sonic Screen 9.jpg|Sonic most likely snaps Luigi's neck (in his year mind you) with a Spin Dash. SSB4 Sonic Screen 10.jpg|Sonic poses for Super Smash Bros. 3DS. Marth Revealed: November 7, 2013 Would you look at that it's Marthy-Marth and his long sword! Yes, Marth and Falchion are back from Melee and ready to wreck the other smashers! Marth's gotten a complete overhaul and now resembles his "New Mystery of the Emblem, Heroes of Light and Shadow" and other modern designs. What Marth does have returning however is his down smash, dash attack, Dancing Blade (more specifically Dancing Blade's horizontal hits), Dolphin Slash and Counter! Shield Breaker is his only move not confirmed to return. Who knows how it's being updated for Marth's best appearance in Smash yet! SSB4 Marth Screen 1.jpg|Marth pulls Falchion back in the middle of combat. SSB4 Marth Screen 2.jpg|Marth surprises Link in Wuhu Island. SSB4 Marth Screen 3.jpg|Marth prevents Villager from tripping while attempting to cut Wii Fit Trainer. SSB4 Marth Screen 4.jpg|Marth taunts an opponent at the Battlefield. SSB4 Marth Screen 5.jpg|Marth uses a move similar to Spin Attack. SSB4 Marth Screen 6.jpg|Marth counters Fox at Dr.Wily's Castle. SSB4 Marth Screen 7.jpg|Marth Dolphin Slashes Mega Man. SSB4 Marth Screen 8.jpg|Marth finishes Olimar and his Pikmin off with Dancing Blade. SSB4 Marth Screen 9.jpg|Marth shares the "love" with Princess Peach. SSB4 Marth Screen 10.jpg|Marth glaring at something Arena Ferox on the 3DS version. Stages Battlefield Revealed: June 11, 2013 Ah, the classic Battlefield. First officially appearing in Melee (ignoring the Duel Zone) this stage has gone from being a space stadium to a beautiful battlefield back to a stadium high in the sky. Literally! It's above the clouds! As usual, the Battlefield has no tricks, traps or troubles. It's just you and your opponent, coming down to pure skill...unless you have items on. Keeping Brawl's idea of the Battlefield changing over time (still not matching the internal clock however) it also carries on the background trees and pillars in the 3DS version. This version of the Battlefield is sure to be the best yet! Makes you wonder how Final Destination will turn out... Gerudo Valley Revealed: June 11, 2013 In our first 3DS exclusive stage we have Gerudo Valley from Ocarina of Time...3D! Being the second stage revealed for the entire GAME, we already have deadly stage hazards on a seemingly harmless bridge. Fire that will cause the bridge to collapse, effectivly making 1/3 of the stage a bottomless pit. The stage is much brighter than it's original counterpart, obviously gearing toward the 3D remake. The stage will also feature gusts of wind! Don't worry though, it's just for aesthetic feels. I'm ready for the exciting battles the future of Gerudo Valley holds! Are you? Spirit Train Revealed: June 11, 2013 Manned by the heroic Toon Link it's the Spirit Train! A new moving stage that goes to the left seems very unique as well the birds ocassionally bringing down the platform (awaiting more information) Arena Ferox Items Smash Ball X Bomb Capsule Changes Screenshots Daily Update SSB4 Update 1.jpg|June 11, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.13.13.jpg|June 13, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.14.13.jpg|June 14, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.17.13.jpg|June 17, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.18.13.jpg|June 18, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.19.13.jpg|June 19, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.20.13.jpg|June 20, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.21.13.jpg|June 21, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.24.13.jpg|June 24, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.25.13.jpg|June 25, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.26.13.jpg|June 26, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.27.13.jpg|June 27, 2013 SSB4 Update 6.28.13.jpg|June 28, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.1.13.jpg|July 1, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.2.13.jpg|July 2, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.3.13.jpg|July 3, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.4.13.jpg|July 4, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.5.13.jpg|July 5, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.8.13.jpg|July 8, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.9.13.jpg|July 9, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.10.13.jpg|July 10, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.11.13.jpg|July 11, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.12.13.jpg|July 12, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.15.13.jpg|July 15, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.16.13.jpg|July 16, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.17.13.jpg|July 17, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.18.13.jpg|July 18, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.19.13.jpg|July 19, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.22.13.jpg|July 22, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.23.13.jpg|July 23, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.24.13.jpg|July 24, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.25.13.jpg|July 25, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.26.13.jpg|July 26, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.29.13.jpg|July 29, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.30.13.jpg|July 30, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.31.13.jpg|July 31, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.1.13.jpg|August 1, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.2.13.jpg|August 2, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.5.13.jpg|August 5, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.6.13.jpg|August 6, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.7.13 2.jpg|August 7, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.7.13.jpg|August 7, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.8.13.jpg|August 8, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.9.13.jpg|August 9, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.12.13.jpg|August 12, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.13.13.jpg|August 13, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.14.13.jpg|August 14, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.15.13.jpg|August 15, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.16.13.jpg|August 16, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.19.13.jpg|August 19, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.20.13.jpg|August 20, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.21.13.jpg|August 21, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.22.13.jpg|August 22, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.23.13.jpg|August 23, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.26.13.jpg|August 26, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.27.13.jpg|August 27, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.28.13.jpg|August 28, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.29.13.jpg|August 29, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.30.13.jpg|August 30, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.2.13.jpg|September 2, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.3.13.jpg|September 3, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.4.13.jpg|September 4, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.5.13.jpg|September 5, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.6.13.jpg|September 6, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.9.13.jpg|September 9, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.10.13.jpg|September 10, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.11.13.jpg|September 11, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.12.13.jpg|September 12, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.13.13.jpg|September 13, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.16.13.jpg|September 16, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.17.13.jpg|September 17, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.18.13.jpg|September 18, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.19.13.jpg|September 19, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.20.13.jpg|September 20, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.23.13.jpg|September 23, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.24.13.jpg|September 24, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.25.13.jpg|September 25, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.26.13.jpg|September 26, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.27.13.jpg|September 27, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.30.13.jpg|September 30, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.1.13 1.jpg|October 1, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.1.13 2.jpg|October 1, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.2.13.jpg|October 2, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.3.13.jpg|October 3, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.4.13.jpg|October 4, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.7.13.jpg|October 7, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.8.13.jpg|October 8, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.9.13.jpg|October 9, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.10.13.jpg|October 10, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.11.13.jpg|October 11, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.14.13.jpg|October 14, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.15.13.jpg|October 15, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.16.13.jpg|October 16, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.17.13.jpg|October 17, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.18.13.jpg|October 18, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.21.13.jpg|October 21, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.22.13.jpg|October 22, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.23.13.jpg|October 23, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.24.13.jpg|October 24, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.25.13.jpg|October 25, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.28.13.jpg|October 28, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.29.13.jpg|October 29, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.30.13.jpg|October 30, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.31.13.jpg|October 31, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.1.13.jpg|November 1, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.4.13.jpg|November 4, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.5.13.jpg|November 5, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.6.13.jpg|November 6, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.7.13.jpg|November 7, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.8.13.jpg|November 8, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.11.13.jpg|November 11, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.12.13.jpg|November 12, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.13.13.jpg|November 13, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.14.13.jpg|November 14, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.15.13.jpg|November 15, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.15.13 2.jpg|November 15, 2013 Newcomer Art Front Page Banners Videos Speculation Note: Some of this is "Expired Speculation" meaning it was speculated, confirmed true or false and added AFTER it was proven the former or later. I just couldn't keep up with them RELEASING TWO CHARACTERS IN THE SPAN OF 5 DAYS. '' BlurayOriginals 1: (June 13, 2013) Toon Link is seen manning the the Spirit Train. If he does appear, is here Wii U exclusive? '''CONCLUSION: FALSE' (September 26, 2013) Toon Link is seen in the 3DS version in his personal screenshot. It's all gravy. All though Spirit Train Toon Link still looks like crap. ---- 2: (August 7. 2013) Toon Link is seen manning the Spirit Train. Is it possible that he's being replaced by A Link Between Worlds Link? CONCLUSION: FALSE (September 26, 2013) Toon Link's back in the pack (mostly due to Wind Waker HD). But it's cool since I love playing him. ---- 3: (August 7, 2013) Using the original whiteboard, up until now I have noticed that up until now, everyone on said whiteboard has been revealed. The next character revealed shall be: Marth, Meta Knight, Wario, Mr. Game and Watch, Ness, Lucas or Zero Suit Samus. CONCLUSION: FALSE (September 12, 2013) Nope. Peach. Weird to reveal two Mario characters in a row. Gettin' 'em out of the way I suppose lol. ---- 4: (September 12, 2013) Each month one character will be revealed from the 7th to the 12th. CONCLUSION: FALSE ''' (Septemebr 26, 2013) Wow Toon Link you sure as hell came out of no where. Clones are much easier to dev than normal characters. And then Sonic comes 5 days later to celebrate Lost World...22 (now 28 since SEGA hates me for my little comments about Sonic Adventure 2) days before Lost World releases. Wow, we have NOTHING to base off anymore. It feels like anyone can come out of anywhere at any moment 5: (October 3, 2013) Within October, a Pokémon character will be revealed. '''CONCLUSION: FALSE (October 18, 2013) "We have absolutely nothing to announce today regarding Pokémon X and Pokémon Y. Really!" masahiro DoNt sakUrai Pklxz 6: (October 3, 2013) In the week of A Link Between World/Super Mario 3D World/Mario Party: Island Tour's release (November 22-November 29) I theorize that a Zelda/Mario character/stage will be revealed 7: (October 3, 2013) While looking this up I saw Tropical Freeze was delayed I turded bricks. Anyway, I theorize that in the time span of February 2014, Diddy or Dixie Kong will be revealed. ---- 8: (October 3, 2013) Due to them both getting Mega forms, I seriously think both Lucario and Mewtwo are coming back. ---- 9: (October 4, 2013) Chrom from Fire Emblem Awakening will either join Marth and Ike or replace Ike. ---- 10: (October 13, 2013) Due to how strict Sakurai is with third-party characters, and the fact that Metal Gear Solid is undergoing "every system but nintendo lol" syndrome, I think that Snake will be replaced. By who? Pac-Man. ---- 11: (October 13, 2013) If not Pac, than either Klonoa or Lloyd. Klonoa cause she fits the atmosphere of Smash and Lloyd because everyone's seen what he can do in SSF2. ---- 12: (October 22, 2013) Little Mac, Pac-Man and Mii were all supposedly leaked as playable characters a week before Super Smash Bros. 4's annoucement. Along side Mega Man, Villager and Wii Fit Trainer. Is it possible they'll also be are only newcomers? ---- 13: (October 30, 2013) Wario or a Luigi's Mansion will be announced for halloween (since the japanese apparently celebrate halloween, if I'm wrong please send all flame mail to boom and ss3k) CONCLUSION: FALSE: (October 31, 2013) Instead we get alternate costumes that ACTUALLY chance the model. Either way, it's pretty cool. ---- 14: (October 30, 2013) Technically if we count Toon Link as the October character and Sonic as the November character, is it possible another character won't be announced till December? CONCLUSION: FALSE (November 7, 2013) Meet Marthy-Marth and his long sword. ---- 15: (November 1, 2013) A female villager costume, Daisy, and Dr.Mario costume anyone? We did get the male Wii Fit Trainer. ---- 16: (November 16, 2013) A Kirby character will be confirmed anytime from January 6-17th. ---- 17: (November 16, 2013) Alph/Louie as an alternate Costume for Olimar and Shadow as an alternate costume for Sonic. Apallo The Hedgehog 1: (September 29, 2013) Sonic will be included in Super Smash Bros. 4 because of Sonic Lost World. CONCLUSION: TRUE (October 1, 2013) It's even on his character page. Wow, first correct speculation, and he's shown me up on my own blog. GG Blu. GG. ---- Sources These sites claim credit for some of the images, statements and just being a plain help in making this blog. *http://www.smashbros.com/ *http://www.ssbwiki.com/Main_Pag Category:Blog posts